Wishes Can Come True
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: It's the last day before the Christmas Holidays at NCIS Headquarters and Kate can't stop thinking about her boss. - Kibbs
1. Hopeful Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N: **yet another Christmas Fic, I'm feeling in the Christmassy mood, plus it's only eight days away!! :)

**/ /**

Caitlin Todd, although known as Kate to her friends, patiently at her desk. She looked around the squad room hoping that McGee and DiNozzo would leave. This was her last chance for the year to tell her Boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, how she feels about him. She risked a quick glance over at him, but sighed with relief seeing him busy with a file in front of him. _'I can't believe I have to survive two months without seeing Gibbs'_ she groaned _'Although, Abby should be able to come over'_ Kate thought brightening her spirits. Kate looked down at the clock, half an hour until they finished work for the year. _'I've got half an hour to tell him. How on Earth am I going to do that?!'_ she thought looking over at the Christmas tree near the big panel windows. Just as Kate was about to open her mouth to speak Gibbs phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered.

"Sure I'll be down in a minute" Gibbs said hanging up the phone and stood up. _'Curse you, whoever called him away!'_ Kate swore watching Gibbs head for the lift.

Minutes ticked by and every time Kate heard the lift doors, she looked behind her shoulder to see if it was Gibbs. Tony quietly walked over to her desk.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked making Kate jump in surprise.

"No one Tony" she muttered looking back at her computer screen.

"Then why are you so jumpy?" he asked

"I am not!" Kate argued.

"Yes you are!" Tony shouted. _'If I just ignore him, he will go away'_ Kate though staring down at the clock. '_Bloody hell! Five more minutes, hurry up Gibbs!'_ Kate begged. Tony shrugged and walked back to his desk, Kate heard the lifts open and Gibbs walked out. Her heart began to beat quickly thinking of ways to explain her feelings. Kate stood up and blocked the entrance.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked

"Hi, Merry Christmas" she said leaning up and kissed him on the lips, she closed her eyes not wanting to see the reaction of Gibbs or the others. She stepped back, grabbed her belongings and headed for the lift. Standing in the lift she flicked the emergency switch on. she stared at the floor wondering what the hell to do, she just kissed her boss. Kate was pretty sure she heard Gibbs calling her name before entering the lift. Kate didn't feel brave enough to face him, well at least not now. Pulling out her phone she rang Abby.

"Are you still here?" she asked

_"Yeah, why?"_

"Cool, I'm coming down" Kate said hanging up and flicked the switch.

Kate entered the alb and saw Abby in the ballistics room. She walked to the back of the lab and entered the room.

"Hey" Kate whispered getting Abby's attention.

"What's wrong?" Abby frowned looking up at Kate.

"You know Gibbs pretty well?" she asked staring at Abby.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Do you think he could ever fall for someone like me?" she asked averting her gaze from Abby.

"Dunno. That is something you have to ask him." Abby said looking at Kate who was close to tears.

"Aww Kate" Abby said quickly stepping forward. Kate wiped her eyes and rested her head on Abby's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around Kate's arms.

"Why don't I take you home?" Abby offered quietly.

"That would be great, but what about your car?" she asked sniffling.

"I took the bus, I was planning on going to a party tonight" she shrugged.

"I'm sorry, you should go out" Kate said straightening up.

"No way! You are _way_ more important than a silly like party" Abby smiled grabbing her stuff. They climbed into Kate's car after leaving the lift and headed for her apartment. Arriving at her door Kate unlocked it and let them in.

"Why don't you have a shower. I might grab some food. I'm a little hungry" Abby said placing her bags down behind the couch.

"Make yourself at home" Kate joked walking off to her bathroom.

Kate came back out fifteen minutes later wearing summer pyjamas and a dressing gown.

"Do you want me to dry your hair?" Abby asked noticing her wet hair flowing down over her shoulders.

"Nah" Kate shook her head and walked over to the couch. Sitting down she stared at the TV.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" Abby asked sensing there was another matter bugging Kate.

"Before I came down to your lab I…" but paused.

"Go on" Abby whispered encouragingly.

"I kissed him" she continued quickly.

"Who Gibbs?" Abby shrieked.

"Yeah" Kate nodded her head.

"Do you like him?" Abby asked softly.

"Uh-huh!" Kate mumbled. Before Abby could answer someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get that" Abby offered getting up.

"Kate" she called from the door.

"Yeah" Kate answered.

"It's Gibbs"

"What?!" Kate yelled jumping to her feet.

"Hi" Gibbs muttered walking into her apartment.

"Can I talk to Kate alone, please Abs?" Gibbs asked

"Sure" Abby nodded.

"I'll call you later" Abby said to Kate before leaving.


	2. Wishes Do Come True

**Chapter 2**

Kate waved goodbye to Abby and resumed her seat on the lounge. Gibbs walked over and sat down next to her. Kate couldn't handle the silence so she spoke first

"I'm sorry about before, I don't know what I was thinking" she mumbled

"Kate…" Gibbs muttered.

"I came here to…wish you a Merry Christmas" he stuttered.

"Thanks" Kate whispered looking away. Gibbs sighed and turned her head back towards him.

"I don't give a stuff about the rules, I just want to be with you" he admitted.

"Was there a point where you knew you wanted to be with me?" Kate asked staring into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, when we were alone on the USS Philadelphia" he smiled. Kate smiled and snuggled up close. She looked up at his face then kissed him.

"Is there anything in particular that made you like me?" Kate inquired.

"What sort of question is that?!" Gibbs snapped.

"Just answer it!" she grumbled.

"Your eyes" Gibbs said

"What about them?" Kate asked playing with the hem of his shirt.

"They show your personality: brave, compassionate, determined and sexy!" Gibbs smiled.

"Anything else?" Kate asked

"You can stand up for yourself and you're not afraid to speak your mind. You are intelligent, beautiful and there is a loving, caring side which will make a great mother one day" Gibbs said

"You really see all that in me?" Kate whispered

"Yes I do" he nodded kissing her head.

"What about me?" Gibbs asked stroking her face.

"Smug, a bastard, hot, bossy and a very close friend to Abby which is important to me because she is my best friend" Kate giggled. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders

"Fair enough" he mumbled pulling her close.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened her eyes and tried to focus on her apartment. She lifted her head from Gibbs shoulder and saw him fast asleep. Kate looked down at the clock flashing brightly in the dark room. _'What? 9:30! It's pretty late!'_ Kate thought to herself getting up whilst at the same time trying not to disturb Gibbs.

"Where are you going?" he grumbled.

"It's really late at night" she whispered watching Gibbs sit up.

"Hmmm, I should probably go" he groaned standing on his feet.

"Or… you know… you could spend the night here" Kate muttered. Gibbs turned around to face her,

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah" she nodded. Gibbs smiled and flopped back down on the couch.

"So, what is for dinner?" he asked pulling her legs into his lap.

"Pretty much whatever is in the pantry" Kate giggled.

"Well I'll go have a look" Gibbs said moving her feet to the ground. Kate nodded; she turned around and looked over the back of the couch. She watched as Gibbs descend into the kitchen. She smiled staring at him rummaging through the food in her pantry. She quietly got up and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What are we having?" she whispered clsoe to his ear.

"Noodles!" he said picking up a packet. Kate shrugged and went over to the table. Sitting down she pulled the papers towards her, she didn't have a chance to read them that morning.

Five minutes alter Gibbs arrived carrying two bowls.

"That was quick" Kate said shifting the papers.

"Insist noodles!" he chuckled. Kate smiled and picked up the spoon from his hand. They ate in silence; Kate sat back in the chair after finishing.

"I'll go make the spare bed" Kate said getting up.

"Spare?" Gibbs cried looking at her. Kate stopped

"You want to sleep next to me?" she asked her heart racing.

"I did admit I like you, why not?" he shrugged. Kate turned to take her bowl into the kitchen a grin appeared on her face. Kate came back and grabbed his hand to lead him to her room. Kate took off the dressing gown and crawled under the sheets. Gibbs got undressed into his boxers and under shirt; he pulled back the sheets and snuggled up to Kate. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. They lay in silence for a while until Kate said

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Not sure" he shrugged

"Would you like to share it with me?" she suggested.

"Do I have to meet your family?" he groaned slightly.

"No, they are off visiting friends of the family. I'm home alone for Christmas" Kate sighed.

"In that case, I would love to!" he beamed.

"Great" she smiled back and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight" she mumbled.

"Night" he said kissing her head.


	3. Delightful Moments

**Chapter 3**

Kate rolled over onto her side to find the bed empty. Sitting up she noticed Gibbs walking in with a mug in his hand.

"Help yourself to my coffee" she teased.

"I will" He beamed.

"What time is it?" Kate yawned

"About 9:43am" Gibbs said looking down at his watch.

"What!?!" Kate shouted jumping to her feet.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked placing the mug down and moved across to her.

"Abby was taking me shopping!" Kate yelled grabbing some clothes and headed for the shower.

Gibbs looked up from the table noticing Kate walking past him to the kitchen.

"That was quick" he said. "Yep. Abby is coming in five minutes" she said making a bowl of cereal for her breakfast.

"What type of shopping are you doing?" Gibbs asked taking a sip of the mildly cold coffee.

"Christmas" Kate replied walking over and sat down at the table.

"I thought you family is going away" he asked

"They are, but I still have to get them presents!" Kate snapped.

"Want me to come?" he asked

"Nah, should be good. Plus Abby knows what to buy" Kate said between mouthful.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs shouted putting down the cup.

"She has meet my family therefore knows what they like" Kate replied

"Oh ok. Well I'll see you later" Gibbs said getting up and grabbed his keys.

"Gibbs!" Kate called after him but he didn't stop.

"Fine" she grumbled into her cereal. Once Kate had finished she put the bowl in the sink and went to her bedroom to grab her bag. As she walked back out into the living room she heard Abby knocking on the door. She swung the door open

"Ready?" Abby asked

"Yes" Kate answered locking the door behind her.

"So who do we have to buy presents for?" Abby asked once they arrived at the shops.

"Brothers, cousins, my sister and my parents." Kate said listing them off her fingers.

"It shouldn't take too long, I know what to get. Except for my cousins, hence that is where you come in" Kate smiled

"Sure, well why don't we get the present that you know what you are going to get" Abby suggested.

"Ok" Kate said walking down the mall. An hour later Kate had nearly finished all the shopping, she adjusted the bags she was holding.

"When I get home, I am heading straight for the pool!" Kate groaned at the heat.

"Sorry, did you want to come for a swim?" Kate asked remembering her manners.

"I've got other plans. Remember how I couldn't go to that party. Well it was cancelled and rescheduled for tonight." Abby shrugged

"Cool, so what can I get my cousins?" Kate asked wondering around.

"I know this great shop, come on!" Abby said tugging on Kate's hand. She smiled in response and followed Abby,

"Wow!" Kate breathed seeing all the good ideas for presents after walking into the shop.

Twenty minutes later Kate had bought all her present and walked back to the car with Abby. She popped the boot and placed all the bags down. Kate hopped into the front seat.

"Thank so much for coming with me" she smiled

"No problem" Abby replied starting the engine and drove off to Kate's apartment.

"Want some help carrying all your bags up?" Abby offered opening the boot.

"I'll be right thanks" Kate smiled grabbing them.

"Have a nice time at your party" she said hugging her then heading for the lift. She reached her front door and saw Gibbs leaning against it.

"Hi" she mumbled getting out her keys.

"Here, let me" Gibbs offered taking the keys from Kate and unlocked the door.

"After you" Gibbs said bowing from the waist up and extended his arm into the flat. Kate nodded her head gracefully and walked into her living room; she placed the bags down on the floor and turned around to face Gibbs.

"Are you ready to head down?" Gibbs asked

"I'll just go get changed" Kate said rushing off to her bedroom and closed the door. Kate came back out wearing a bikini and board shorts.

"Let me just grab us some towels" Kate said walking over to the closet.

"Ready" she said slipping her hand into Gibbs. He smiled and they walked to the pool.

"I thought there would have been more people here" Gibbs said holding the gate to the pool open for Kate. Kate smiled and placed their towels down on a chair. Gibbs took off his shirt and dived into the water. Kate was more civilised and walked into the pool by the steps.

"Come on" Gibbs growled swimming over to her.

"Are we just cooling down?" he asked wrapping himself around her.

"Pretty much" Kate shrugged wriggling out of his grasp. Kate looked around and saw only one other person in the pool doing laps up the other end. Smiling Kate floated on the surface.

"Don't even think about it!" She shouted at Gibbs.

"I didn't do anything!" he accused appearing by her side.

"Yes, but it was what you were thinking!" she said pointing her finger and stood up. Kate swam away from Gibbs but he kept following her.

"Hey Kate, come here" Gibbs called. She turned around and waded over

"Yeah?" she answered. He bent down and kissed her lips

"What was that for?" she asked

"Aren't I allowed to kiss my girl?" he demanded.

"Your girl?" Kate squeaked

"Yes, my girl!" Gibbs said and kissed her again. Kate smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed Gibbs back.

"Kate, there is something else" he whispered

"Yes?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I love you". Kate blinked in surprise and stared into Gibbs eye. She knew he was telling the truth, moving closer she whispered back.

"I love you too" she grinned.


	4. Questions

**Chapter 4**

"So you aren't mad with me?" Kate asked splashing water at Gibbs.

"No. Why would I be?" he frowned.

"We had an argument this morning and then I asked you if you wanted to come for a swim? I wasn't sure if you would" Kate said looking away.

"Of course I would. I guess I was a little upset this morning because you wouldn't let me come with you. But I can't stay mad at you, you're too cute for that!" he smiled drawing her close for a hug.

"You need to have a shower" he said splashing water back at Kate.

"I do?" she asked

"Yeah, chlorine isn't good for your hair" Gibbs nodded. Kate grinned at this silly notion.

"You coming?" she asked walking away to the steps. She dried herself off with the towel then wrapped it around her shoulders. Gibbs quickly followed her and took Kate's hand.

"Ready" he whispered into her ear.

Kate smiled across at Gibbs as they walked to the lift and went up to her apartment. Kate unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Gibbs inside. He walked straight to the bathroom.

"I'll get the temperature right, not too hot nor too cold" he smiled. Kate giggled watching him disappear, she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Kate looked across at the door hearing someone knocking. She swung the door open,

"Abby!" Kate said surprised to see her.

"Hi" she replied walking inside.

"I think I left my sunglasses in one of your bags" she said sitting down in a chair. Her head turned around hearing running water,

"You got someone over?" she asked

"No, I was just about to hop into the shower" Kate lied.

"Wait here, I'll check the bags" Kate said walking into the spare room where she had put the presents.

"Hurry up Kate! I can't…" But Gibbs stopped seeing Abby sitting down at the table.

"Gibbs?!" Abby cried staring at his bare skin. He quickly moved across to grab the towel lying on the back of a chair and wrapped it around his waist.

"Hi" he mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked standing up.

"Well…" he stuttered and then Kate came out.

"Gibbs!" she shouted

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" she shouted trying to pretend she didn't know he was in her apartment.

"It's ok Kate" Abby said

"I'll go have my shower then" Gibbs said walking back to the bathroom. Kate placed her hand on her forehead and walked over to the couch. Abby frowned and quickly followed.

"Really, it's ok. I think it's great you two are together" Abby smiled sitting down beside her.

"Who says we are together?" Kate shrieked.

"So, what, he is just here having a shower?" Abby teased.

"Swear you won't tell" she said

"Promise" Abby said holding up her little finger. Kate tried to smile but failed and locked fingers with her.

"Oh, here are your glasses" Kate said handing them over.

"Thanks. Well I better get going" Abby said getting to her feet.

**x-x-x**

Kate watched Abby walk to the front door and leave. She jumped up from the couch and raced to the bathroom; she quickly stripped and stood behind Gibbs. Her arms wrapped around his stomach she whispered his name into his ear.

"Hello" he said turning around.

"Close your eyes" Gibbs ordered

"Why?" Kate asked "Just do it!" Gibbs barked.

"Alright"

She said closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked feeling Gibbs pressing his body against her.

"Going to wash your hair" he whispered guiding her under the water.

"I can wash my own hair, ya know!" she snapped

"But not as good as I can" Gibbs said pushing the hair from her face.

"And who elected you to be King of washing hair?" she joked

"I have three ex-wives" he muttered flipping the top to the shampoo bottle open and covered his palm. Gibbs put the shampoo on Kate's head and massaged her scalp. Minutes later he guided her back under the water to wash it out. He grabbed the conditioner bottle and poured some on her hair, Gibbs massaged it through her hair.

"I changed my mind. You are very good at this" Kate said opening her eyes and kissed him.

"All done" Gibbs said pushing her back into the water stream.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Kate asked stepping out of the shower and drying herself with a towel. She quickly wrapped herself in her dressing gown.

"I'm fine" Gibbs smiled getting out and accepted the towel Kate handed to him.

"Thank you for inviting me to have a swim, but I think I might head off" Gibbs said getting his car keys. Kate stood by the door and watched him go. She entered her room to get dressed. Five minutes later she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Yes?" she asks swinging it open.

"My car wouldn't start" he grumbled stepping inside.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" she asked Gibbs.

"Or I could stay the night?" he asked beaming. He watched Kate closely waiting for an answer,

"Please?" he begged. Kate smiled and kissed his lips.

"Sure" she said grabbing his hand and led him over to the couch.


	5. Christmas

**A/N:** Skipping ahead in time here… :) - The song is Beauty and the Beast by Angela Lansbury

**Chapter 5**

**Christmas Morning**

Kate walked out into the living room and saw Gibbs sitting on the edge of the couch.

"How did you get in?" Kate asked stopping in her tracks.

"I borrowed Abby's spare key" Gibbs said standing up.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs" she giggled staring at his outfit.

"Who is this Gibbs?" Gibbs asked smiling.

"I only know if Santa Gibbs." Gibbs paused to adjust the Santa hat he wore.

"Now if you will accompany me this way" Gibbs said holding out his arm, Kate wrapped hers around it and walked over to the couch.

"Caitlin Todd, you have been a very good girl this year. And here are your presents. The first one…" he said bending down and picked up one.

"…is from your mother!" he continued reading the little name card attached. Kate mumbled her thanks as she received the present and tore the paper off. She smiled as she turned over the DVD,

"What is it?" Gibbs asked edging closer beside her.

"Beauty and the Beast, my favourite movie" Kate said putting it down on the coffee table. Gibbs stared at Kate blankly.

"Beauty and the Beast, A Disney Classic. Gibbs I pity any children you may have the future" she said shaking her and pointed for more presents. Gibbs stood up and moved across the tree;

"This one is from your Dad" Kate took it from Gibbs and opened it. She received kitchen utensils.

"Cool!" Gibbs said picking up the next one

"These two are from your brothers" he said handing them over. Kate opened the envelope first and smiled as two vouchers slipped out.

"What did you get?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Vouchers for Tae Kwon Do classes at his gym" she smiled.

"Your brother owns a gym?!" Gibbs asked in amazement

"Well no, he is part owner" Kate grinned.

"Ok" Gibbs laughed watching her open the other present. Kate ripped the paper

"Awesome the new So Fresh album!" she squealed.

"This one is from me" Gibbs said handing over his present. Kate stared up at him.

"You didn't have to" she squeaked.

"I wanted to" he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't get you anything" Kate said turning her head away and her cheek went bright red.

"Yes you have" he said move her head towards his own.

"Being with me" he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Go on, open it" he said leaning back. Kate carefully unwrapped the beautiful paper; she placed it gently down on the floor and turned over the box.

"What is a…36leb" Kate asked, squinting her eyes at the tiny letters.

"It's upside down" Gibbs chuckled taking a hold of the box and turned it over. Gibbs stared at her as his thumb massaged the back of her head.

"The man at the store said it is the newest phase. He said it is like a PDA except a phone/computer as well!" Gibbs smiled. Kate quickly kissed his lips before she turned back to the present and took it out of the box. A card fell out picking it up Kate read it.

"You know I don't really talk about my personal life or feelings, so what I said there is true" Gibbs explained.

"Or did you say it to get into my bed? And were thinking with… well you know" Kate said wrinkling her nose.

"No, ok I do want to sleep with you but I meant it from the thing that goes ba-boom, ba-boom" Gibbs said thumping his chest with his right hand.

"The heart?" Kate asked

"Yeah, that!" Gibbs shouted

"Well thanks anyway" Kate said hugging him.

"Hang on, you have one more present" Gibbs said looking under the tree.

"Really?! Who from?" Kate frowned sitting up. Gibbs shrugged and got up,

"No card" he said bringing it over. Kate took it from Gibbs and unwrapped the present. It was the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Kate opened the book and saw a note scribbled onto the cover page. 'I got you wearing black lipstick and nail polish, even convinced you into getting a tattoo. So I don't think this is too farfetched to get hooked onto! Merry Christmas Kate' it read. She smiled recognising the handwriting.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Gibbs asked getting up.

"Whatever" Kate grumbled standing up to put Beauty and the Beast on and settled herself in the couch once it began to play. Gibbs clutched onto the knife he was holding when 'Beauty and the Beast' emitted from the speakers.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Kate sang along, Gibbs put the knife down and wondered out into the room. He took a big deep breath after letting it out he sat down next to Kate.

"Hey Kate…" Gibbs said taking the remote control and pressed stop.

"There is something you should know" Gibbs said looking at her and pushed a brown strand of hair that fell around her face.


	6. Confessions

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs took a deep breath trying to clam himself

"I do know Beauty and the Beast" Gibbs said finally speaking after a long pause. Kate looked at him in surmise and urged him on.

"Kelly's favourite movie" Gibbs said choking on the words.

"Kelly?" Kate asked frowning.

"My daughter with my first wife, Shannon" he said as sadness and anger flashed in his eyes.

"What happened?" Kate asked placing a hand on his arm.

"They were both murdered in 1991 while I was stationed at Desert Storm" Gibbs explained.

"Gibbs, I'm so sorry" Kate whispered.

"You should have seen her. Every weekend she and Maddy, Kelly's best friend, would play in the tree house. They had a password and everything!" Gibbs cried. Late smiled at the thought

"She sounds really nice" Kate said softly.

"She was. Would have been a real heartbreaker, just like her mother" Gibbs said. Kate nodded her head and looked over at the Christmas tree. Gibbs sighed and pulled Kate close.

"Do you still have the tree house?" Kate asked glancing up at Gibbs. He stared down at her,

"You want to come over to my house?"

"Yeah, we've been going out for a week and you haven't ever invited me back to your place" Kate shrugged. Gibbs looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Alright, let's go" Gibbs said standing up. Kate switched off the DVD player and grabbed her bag sitting on the table. Kate followed Gibbs out to his car and got into the passenger side.

After a forty minute drive in the car they arrived at Gibbs house. Kate stared up at the two storey house as she stepped out. Kate walked up the footpath and to the front porch. Gibbs unlocked the door and allowed Kate in first. She walked in the door, after a little passage-way it led out to the lounge room and kitchen. To the left was a large flight of stairs. Just beyond the stairs Kate could see another corridor with two doors facing each other. Kate walked into the TV room and noticed another room, which she guessed must be the spare a bedroom.

"Would you like anything?" Gibbs asked entering the room.

"I'm fine thank you" Kate said looking up at him.

"Is the tree house outside?" Kate asked standing up. Gibbs nodded and took her by the hand. Gibbs opened the back door and stepped out into the garden. There was a big veranda surrounded by two flower beds with a foot path down the middle. In the corner of the lawn was a large tree with wooden steps. They walked over and Gibbs climbed up. Kate stood at the bottom of the ladder and waited for Gibbs to notice she wasn't following him.

"What's the problem" he asked poking his head over the edge.

"I don't know the password" Kate shrugged. Gibbs looked around before whispering it down to Kate.

"Semper Fi!" Kate said with great gusto.

"Come on up" Gibbs smiled. She took a deep breath and climbed up placing her fear of heights aside. Gibbs walked over to Kate and noticed she was shaking.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, not that great with heights' she mumbled getting away from the edge.

"Don't worry, I'm here" he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

Up in the tree house there was a little porch with a railing around so no-one could fall off. Kate walked into the cubby house, she stared at the little desk and seat Gibbs had made from wood. Smiling she slowly turned around and also noticed a rug sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Is that rain?" Kate asked looking up at the tin roof.

"No, just leaves" Gibbs replied. Kate turned back around and saw a window, moving across she stared out at the house. Kate turned around and saw Gibbs sitting down leaning against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked crouching down in front of him.

"It's just sitting here, I wish they were still alive" Gibbs whispered tightly holding onto the My Little Pony toy.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked to come up here" Kate said shaking her head.

"Shouldn't you have some Christmas lights up or something?" Kate asked changing the subject.

"No point" he replied.

"Painful memories?" she asked softly

"Yeah" he said nodding his head.

"Why don't we go inside and have some lunch?" Kate asked hearing her tummy grumble.

"Sure" Gibbs said nodding his head.

"I hope a roast chicken it ok" he mumbled climbing down the ladder.

"Need a hand?" he asked from the ground.

"I should be ok" Kate smiled.

**A/N:** Sorry is short, I thought you all might like to know what Gibbs was going to talk about. Why is it that I always end up making them into a series when I only intended to have 3/4 chapters??


	7. Promises

**Chapter 7**

Kate frowned slightly at what Gibbs had told her. Getting up she walked across to the kitchen.

"You look worried" Gibbs said turning around after putting the chook in the oven.

"I'm having some serious thoughts, but good ones" Kate smiled.

"Go on" he said walking over to her with a glass of red wine.

"I like you a lot, really I do" she said pausing

"But you don't see us working" Gibbs said hanging his head.

"What?" Kate shouted making Gibbs snap his head up in surprise.

"What were you going to say?" he asked quietly.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever and always! Not just a relationship, I want you here beside me every minute of every day" Kate paused before continuing.

"I've seen you interact with kids involved in our cases. The way you have been telling me about Kelly, you are just great with kids. That is just one of the reasons why I want you to be the father of mine" Kate explained softly.

"You're not just saying that because you feel sorry for me?" Gibbs asked

"How could you say that?!" Kate cried.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know" Gibbs said turning away. Kate smiled and took his glass. She placed them down on the bench and placed his hand on her back and took his other in her hand.

"Dance with me" she mumbled leaning against his chest.

"But there isn't any music" Gibbs said resting his head on her.

"So?" Kate replied shrugging her shoulders.

Fifteen minutes later the oven began to beep away. Gibbs quickly rushed over.

"Lunch is ready" he called out and Kate quickly set the table. Gibbs brought across the two plates and set one down in front of Kate. She looked up across at Gibbs and raised her glass.

"Merry Christmas" she toasted, Gibbs did the same then took a sip.

"What?" Gibbs shrugged noticing Kate was still looking at him.

"I meant what I said Gibbs. I want to have a family with you" she whispered suddenly looking down at her plate. Gibbs got out of his chair and walked across. He crouched down next to her and lifted her head with his hand. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Move in with me" he whispered waiting for an answer. Kate face literally spilt into two as a big grin spread across her lips.

"I would love to" she replied crouching down to hug him.

**- The End –**


End file.
